


In addition to amazing looks the Gypsy Vanner possesses a temperament that is friendly and engaging.*

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, gypsy vanner horse, horse!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: “Doesn’t look any different to me. Tall, gorgeous, great hair…”





	In addition to amazing looks the Gypsy Vanner possesses a temperament that is friendly and engaging.*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzrielRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielRose/gifts).



> *from the Gypsy Vanner Horse Society: About the Breed
> 
> this fic is the result of headcanon fun with AzrielRose

Misha arrives to a set in chaos, which is unusual because Jared and Jensen doesn’t usually let their pranks have this big an effect. The director (some new guy, Misha hasn’t learned his name yet) is on the phone, gesturing frantically and making incoherent sounds of panic. The crew is milling around, some of them doubled over in laughter and others helping Jensen chase a… horse?

A pretty, pretty horse with flowing mane and tail.

“Come on, Jared! We gotta figure out what happened!” Jensen shouts, as the horse tosses his (it’s definitely male) head, mane flipping dramatically. 

The horse spots Misha then and canters up to him with a whinney. Misha reaches up to stroke his velvety nose, looks from the horse to Jensen. “Hey guys,” he says. “What’s up?”

“What’s up?” Jensen’s eyebrows raise. “Jared turned into a horse!”

Misha looks back and forth between his two friends. The Jared-horse wickers at him, and Jensen is panting slightly from chasing Jared around the set. 

“Doesn’t look any different to me. Tall, gorgeous, great hair…” Misha trails off, wrapping his hands in Jared’s mane and pulling himself up onto Jared’s broad back. Jared tosses his head, prances happily before starting off at a gentle walk while Misha finds his balance.

Jensen watches, mouth hanging open in disbelief, as Misha rides off on Jared, telling him some stupid story about the last week when he was away from set and Jared nods his giant horse head, ears flicked back to listen.

“Guys!” he shouts after them. “This is _serious!”_

Misha lifts his hand, flaps it in Jensen’s direction and Jared picks up his pace into a smooth canter, mane and tail streaming out behind him. 


End file.
